Freezer Burn
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: LILEY! Duh, what else? ok, so just a short oneshot that came to me while chatting. An odd thing Lilly and Miley find out they have in common... I gasped, “Really? 'I mean seriously, who agrees on cake batter being the best icecream'" T for some words


**A/N: I'll just say it up front – fluffy stuff basically. It does have some humor, but that's part of the fluff of course. Pfst, you know what Fanfic should do? Just cut us all a break and make a category called 'Fluff' or 'fluffy' that'd be cool. Things would go much easier that way. Well anyway, this is just mostly drabble; not much to it, but how did I come up with it? Inspiration of course! A really good…friend ;) and I were talking and this was just funny to me. So here it is. Enjoy…Lilly's POV….**

**Freezer Burn**

Movie night at Miley's place. I loved them. I loved cuddling next to Miley and she always shared her snuggie with me. I never wanted to move from my position. I was warm and comfy next to her. And she never wanted to move either. Some weeks we even fell asleep in each other's arms because we were so cozy like that.

Then I had a sudden crave, "Oh, Miles do you have any ice cream? This seems like the perfect comfort zone to have some."

She paused the movie and rolled her head dramatically to look at me. "You know, you always pick the worst timing to pause movies?" Miley giggled and then explained, "Vampires are playing baseball in the middle of a thunderstorm right now. And he just…what's his face…? Oh, Edward, just caught the ball from the middle of the forest and then threw it back to home base. And now I've got it paused with the ball in mid air. Honestly Lilly, are you gonna keep doing this? Well I have to admit this isn't as bad as last weeks movie pause, but this one is still keeping me on the edge here."

"Oh do not even bring that up; you know I drank a ton of soda that time, so I really had to go. But I apologized when I got back."

"You darted straight out of the room Lil and yea, only after you saw the TV screen and stopped laughing after five minutes. Uh huh, you sure apologized alright." Miley said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"But _Mr. and Mrs. Smith _is still a great movie all around you know?"

"Yea I know, I like action movies. But you didn't have to see Mrs. Smith, paused for five minutes. On this 47 inch big screen, trying too catch a suspect, and in that bad girl uniform, playing…well whatever it's called."

I giggled at her insecurity. "She was playing a-"

"Don't say it, I don't wanna know," Miley shuddered as she scooted away and got out from bed. "Here, take the whole snuggie for a minute and I'll be right back with the ice cream." She said, gave me a quick kiss and then walked out of the room.

I giggled as she walked out, then waited a minute and watched the frozen, blurry ball in mid air. She was right, I always did happen to choose the worst and suspenseful moments to pause one of our movies.

Once Miley returned, I set the snuggie on our laps. "Sorry there's not much left, but we can still share it." Miley said as she handed me one of the two spoons she brought and then took off the lid to the round, cardboard container.

"Pfst, what do you mean? There's like a third of this left. Wait what are those little crystals on some of it?"

"Lilly, that's called freezer burn."

"I knew that, I just….forgot." Miley just chuckled at me.

"Whatever girl, well it might taste a bit weird, but it'll still taste like cake batter ice cream."

I gasped, "Really? 'I mean seriously, who agrees on cake batter being the best icecream?'"

"Hey you're right, I never realized we didn't ask each others favorite ice cream flavor when we first dated. This is pretty cool," Miley said and then took her spoon and took a stab at the ice cream. "Damn, it won't budge, this stuff is really hard." I tested it and she was right.

"Well how about you put it in the microwave for like five or ten seconds, just to give it a little spike and soften it."

"I'm already cozier here with you. Let's just watch the movie and let melt for a minute."

"Yea ok, I guess that could work too." I shrugged my shoulders in agreement and then we cuddled back up to each other and started watching the movie again.

As a lot more of the movie passed by, I suddenly remembered the ice cream. "Uh, Miley what does the ice cream look like now? I just remembered it was there." I chuckled.

"Holy shit I totally forgot!" She turned to her night stand and grabbed the container. "Aw man, it's practically liquid, like creamy liquid. I'm sorry Lil."

"Hey it's ok, don't worry about it. I mean think about it this way; it's like actual cake batter now." I smirked at her as she handed me my spoon.

"Yea alright." She smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

Then we continued the movie and started taking spoonfuls of the creamy, cake batter liquid.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm….well sorry if it was a waste of 5-10 minutes of your life. But like I said it's just a bit of drabble; just a funny little story…review please…**


End file.
